1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to communication network management and, in one embodiment, to a method and apparatus for providing a mobile station with statistics about local multipath conditions to enhance the accuracy of Advanced Forward Link Trilateration position location calculations by removing errors due to multipath uncertainty.
2. Description of Related Art